Sky and Forest
by UchikazeRei
Summary: [NaruSasu Friendship―A little bit Shounen-ai hints in chapter 2] Pakaian ini... Apa? Tunggu... Yang tadi itu bukan mayat, tapi... potongan kaki. Ya, benar... Potongan kaki tadi... Dan tubuh ini... Aku memang mengenalnya... Dia... - Bad summary. Last chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Fict ini terinspirasi dari komik berjudul **"Langit, Bumi, Samudra"** karya **a.k.a **(terbitan Koloni). Entah kenapa saya gregetan pengen bikin cerita komik itu versi Sasuke dan Naruto. Ada yang udah pernah baca? Sejauh ini (menurut saya) itu adalah komik lokal terbagus yang pernah saya baca (dr segi gambar maupun cerita). Jadi, buat yang blm baca, cpt2 baca ya. Jd promosi gini saya. :p

Fict ini hampir gak ada bedanya sama komik aslinya, karena kalau dirubah-rubah lg saya bingung mau bikin plot-nya kayak gmn, dan takut ceritanya jd terkesan maksa. Mungkin terkesan plagiat ya? Mohon maaf, tapi saya ngebet bgt pengen bikin versi SasuNaru-nya. (_ _) Eh, tapi ini kayaknya bakal jd NaruSasu, hehe.

Kalau ada yg gak suka silakan flame, tapi saya buka lowongan flame bukan utk **pair-nya, **melainkan untuk kekurangan2 fict ini.

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Langit, Bumi, Samudra © a.k.a<strong>

**Naruto © Sasuke © Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto *Ok, siklus(?) disclaim-nya kepanjangan /plak***

**AU, OOC, Typos, Deskripsi kurang, etc.**

**NaruSasu – Friendship – T – Naruto's POV**

**_Italic : Someone Voice + Flashback_**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 1: Sky<strong>

Terdengar suara kepakan sayap, kubuka kedua mataku perlahan, dan melintaslah beberapa bulu putih di depan mataku. Saat mataku benar-benar terbuka, ternyata ada banyak burung di sekitarku.

Ini… Dimana?

Aku melihat ke bawah, ada pohon, sungai, laut, bangunan-bangunan kecil. Tu-Tunggu…

"EEEH? AKU TERBANG? MUSTAHIL! Tapi… Ini serius?"

Kenapa bisa? Bagaimana?

Aku terus menatap ke bawah. Pikiranku melayang entah kemana.

"_Nilai apa ini! Rata-rata enam! Kau mengecewakanku!"_

"_Masa' anak dokter prestasinya cuma segini?"_

"_Payah! Apa benar ayahmu dokter?"_

"_Anak dokter kok bodoh?"_

Ah… Kenapa tiba-tiba aku mengingat semua itu? Mengingat semua celaan yang diberikan teman-teman, juga mengingat kekecewaan ayah.

Daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik aku mencari tahu bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sini.

Sebelumnya aku… Oh iya, aku sedang naik pesawat bersama teman-teman dan para guru untuk wisata ke Suna.

.

.

"_Apaan sih sekolah kita ini? Masa' wisata sekolah ke Suna segala," ujar salah seorang temanku—Kiba._

"_Tau! Bukannya ke tempat lain aja!" ujar temanku yang lain lagi—Tenten._

"_Ehm! Kalian berani ya ngomong begitu di depan guru?_

"_Tapi, sensei! Sekolah elit kayak kita gak mutu banget wisata ke Suna!"_

"_Iya! Gak ada bagus-bagusnya!"_

"_Kalian ini…"_

_Huft… Teman-temanku itu ada-ada saja._

"_Berisik! Terima saja kenapa?"_

"_Ah, ketua kelas pelajar teladan mana mengerti perasaan kita?"_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Maksudku, kau itu sok!"_

"_Apa?"_

_Hhh~ Kiba iseng sekali memancing emosi Gaara—ya, itulah nama ketua kelas kami—daripada melihat mereka bertengkar, lebih baik aku lanjut mencari tempat dudukku._

_Aku berjalan menelusuri pesawat._

_Ah, ini dia._

"_Kursi temanku!" ujar orang yang duduk di sebelah tempat dudukku tiba-tiba._

"_Eh? Tapi nomornya…"_

"_Cari kursi lain aja kenapa sih?"_

"…_Ah, iya," Aku tersenyum._

_Aku pun berjalan meninggalkannya. Lalu mencari kursi kosong yang bisa kutempati—karena kursiku yang sebenarnya sudah diclaim oleh orang lain. _

_Setiap kutanyai teman-teman yang kursi sebelahnya kosong, mereka selalu menolak untuk duduk denganku._

_Kulihat Neji menghampiriku, "Lebih baik kau duduk di kursi pojok belakang sana, karena tidak ada yang mau duduk dengan orang bodoh sepertimu," katanya._

_Aku hanya diam dan menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, aku sudah biasa menerima omongan-omongan semacam itu. Lalu aku berjalan menuju tempat yang tadi dikatakan temanku ini._

_Saat sampai, kulihat seorang anak kecil berambut raven sedang duduk sendiri di sana, mungkin umurnya sekitar sepuluh tahun._

"_Maaf, ini tempat duduk orangtua-mu ya?" tanyaku._

_Anak itu tidak langsung menjawab, dia terus menatapi wajahku untuk beberapa saat. Apa ada yang aneh ya di wajahku?_

_Dia menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Enggak, aku terbang sendiri kok,"_

_Aku tersenyum dan duduk di sebelahnya. _

_Beberapa saat kemudian, pesawat pun take off._

_Di dalam pesawat anak ini aktif sekali, berjalan ke sana kemari, bercanda bersama orang yang tak dikenalnya, dan…_

_Ya ampun! Dia menggoda orang yang sedang berpacaran._

_Walau sendirian, tapi anak ini tetap bisa tersenyum. Seharusnya aku yang lebih dewasa bisa bersikap seperti itu juga walau sendirian. Hhh~ _

_Kulihat ada pramugari yang sedang menawarkan minuman. Eh… Dorongan minumannya bergetar. _

_Lalu menyusullah guncangan kecil pada pesawat._

"_Penumpang yang terhormat, getaran ini hanyalah turbulensi biasa, silakan menikmati perjalanan," Terdengar suara pramugari yang sedang berbicara menggunakan speaker._

_Anak itu menatapku dengan raut khawatir dan takut, dia segera duduk dan memasang seatbell-nya dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku hanya tersenyum maklum melihatnya, "Tidak usah takut, turbulensi di pesawat itu biasa kok,"_

_Lagi-lagi dia menatapku untuk beberapa saat, lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum._

_GRUDUK! GREK! GREK! GRUK!_

_Ah, guncangan di pesawat semakin terasa, aku melirik anak di sebelahku, raut wajahnya terlihat takut, bahkan sudah mau menangis, badannya pun mulai gemetar, aku khawatir melihatnya._

_Aku memeluknya, "Tenang saja, tidak apa-apa,"_

_DUARRR!_

.

.

Aku hanya ingat sampai situ, suara keras itu apa ya? Aku tidak sempat lihat, waktu membuka mata sudah terbang begini.

Masa' gara-gara suara keras itu aku jadi punya kekuatan super dan bisa terbang?

Mana mungkin? Orang tiba-tiba punya kekuatan super? Itu hanya ada dalam komik, mana ada di dunia nyata hal seperti itu.

Aku harus berpikir tenang dan rasional, tapi kenapa aku bisa terbang?

Aku melihat siluet hitam di kejauhan sana. Aku memicingkan mata, apa itu burung? Sepertinya bukan. Atau pesawat? Ah, bentuk pesawat tidak seperti itu. Lalu apa?

Siluet itu semakin jelas terlihat.

Ah… Dia pramugari pesawatku 'kan? Tapi kenapa dia bisa terbang juga? Lebih baik kutanyakan langsung padanya, apa yang telah terjadi pada kami berdua?

Eh…? Dia… Menangis?

Lho? Dia terbang ke atas?

EH? Kenapa di sekelilingku jadi banyak orang? Mereka semua juga terbang ke atas seperti pramugari itu.

Aku terkejut melihat itu semua, sebenarnya apa yang…

"TIDAK! AKU BELUM MATI! BELUM!" Kudengar seseorang berteriak.

Ma…Ti…?

.

.

_DUARRR!_

_Saat mendengar suara keras itu, aku langsung memeluk erat anak di sebelahku._

_Panas… Sakit… Punggungku…_

_._

.

Oh iya, waktu itu pesawatku meledak.

Aku… Sudah… Mati…

Akhirnya… Sampai mati pun aku tetap tak berguna…

Aku merasakan sesuatu mengalir di pipiku, yang kuyakin itu adalah air mata.

Anak itu… Bagaimana keadaannya?

Waktu itu aku refleks berusaha melindunginya, tapi tetap saja anak itu… Usahaku melindunginya sia-sia…

Pada akhirnya, seluruh hidupku hanya sia-sia…

"_Dia selamat."_

Eh? Siapa yang berbicara itu? Aku memperhatikan sekitarku, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda satu orang pun yang berbicara.

"_Dia selamat."_

"Siapa… Yang selamat?"

"_Anak kecil yang duduk di sebelahmu itu selamat."_

Aku tertegun mendengarnya, benarkah?

"_Karena kau memeluknya erat, dia terlindung dari ledakan."_

.

.

"_Kak! Kakak! Bangun, kak!" Anak itu mengguncang-guncang tubuh orang yang tadi memeluknya. Air mata mulai mengalir dari mata onyx-nya._

_GREK. _

_Kursi yang ia duduki sudah tidak bisa 'bertahan' lagi di pesawat._

"_KAKAAAK!" Anak itu berteriak saat dirinya terjatuh dari ketinggian._

_GRUSUK!_

_Tubuh kecilnya terjatuh di pepohonan._

_._

.

"_Dia terluka, tapi tidak parah, dia akan selamat. Berkat dirimu, dia tertolong, kau telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Kau… Telah berguna."_

Aku menunduk, lalu tersenyum, "Ternyata ada juga, waktu dimana aku bisa berguna untuk orang lain, dan ironisnya, aku bisa berguna hanya dalam sedetik saja dari seluruh enam belas tahun hidupku."

"_Tapi satu detikmu itu telah memberi entah berapa detik kehidupan bagi anak itu. Apa kau masih merasa tak puas dengan itu?"_

Aku menatap langit, "Sebaliknya, aku sangat puas," Senyuman semakin terlihat di wajahku.

"Siapapun dirimu, kuucapkan terima kasih. Kau memberitahu semua itu agar aku dapat mati dengan tenang 'kan? Sekali lagi, terima kasih."

Aku pun mengikuti yang lainnya, terbang ke atas.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Oke, this is the chap one. :)<p>

Ada beberapa dialog dan POV yang saya ilangin, atau dirubah kata-katanya, hehe.

Pas baca scene waktu si chara utama ngelindungin anak kecil itu dari ledakan, entah kenapa pikiran saya langsung tertuju ke N.S, kalau dibayangin pemerannya mereka, ternyata jatuhnya 'manis' juga. :p

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Makasih buat yang udah ngereview chap 1. :D

**Reply Reviews:**

**KyuuRiu**:Mau dipeluk Naru? Hanya di 3 /gaknyambung. Ini Naru-nya *ksh Naruto* Silakan dipeluk-peluk /dor. Hehehe. Thanks review-nya. :D

**Sasunaru4ever**: Belum baca? Ayo ke gramed, ke bagian komik, cari komik koloni, di situlah anda bs mendapatkannya. 8D /udahtau. Thanks review-nya. :D

**Heartbeat Satellite**: Iya, N.S. :D Fantasy/Adventure? Entahlah. ==a Saya lemah bgt nentuin genre. -_-" Sip, nanti direplace chap I nya ya. Thanks review-nya. :D

**Hinata Fuyuki H**: Iya, Naru mati. ^^ Ceritanya emang menarik kok. :D Hehe, thanks review-nya. :D

**X**: Oki doki, makasih concrit-nya. b^^d Saya bakal lebih berusaha saat 'menyontek' komik agar terlihat lebih baik /dor. Hehe, maksudnya bikin plot. Nanti chap I nya direplace ya. Thanks review-nya. :D

**Gekikara**: Iya, mari baca! XD Gak ada salahnya baca komik lokal sekali-kali, jangan komik jepang terus. :p Yah, walaupun di rumah saya juga lebih banyak komik jepang sih. -_-a /dor. Hehehe, thanks review-nya. :D

**Minako H. Tsukino**: Eh? Malah terkesan romantis ya? Haha. Ayo baca lanjutannya ini, biar tahu akhir kisah mereka berdua. :D Buat komiknya, itu 'kan komik lokal, jadi gak bisa diliat via web, harus beli. Lagian saya sendiri belum pernah denger ada website khusus komik lokal. ==a Beli aja. :D Thanks review-nya. :D

Seperti yang saya bilang di chap kemarin, chap ini adalah cerita baru, bukan lanjutan chap I. Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang dapet bencana, fufu.

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Langit, Bumi, Samudra © a.k.a<strong>

**Naruto © Sasuke © Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto *Lagi-lagi. /plak***

**AU, OOC, Typos, Deskripsi kurang, A little bit Shounen-ai hints, etc.**

**NaruSasu – Friendship – T – Sasuke's POV**

**_Italic : Flashback (Normal POV)_**

**1023 : Pergantian POV**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 2: Forest<strong>

Aku terbangun di suatu tempat, di sekelilingku hanya ada pohon dan pohon. Ini… Hutan? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku bisa tertidur di tengah hutan begini?

Pesawat…

Ah, benar juga, tadi aku sedang naik pesawat bersama teman-teman menuju Konoha 'kan? Saat itu ada guncangan keras di pesawat, lalu badan pesawat terbelah dua, dan aku tersedot keluar pesawat waktu itu.

Sepertinya aku selamat karena jatuh di atas rumput yang tebal ini, aku masih beruntung, tapi… ini dimana? Teman-teman juga dimana?

Lebih baik aku pergi mencari bangkai pesawatku dan penumpang lainnya, mungkin saja masih ada yang selamat.

Aku berjalan menelusuri hutan. Tiba-tiba wajah teman-teman terbesit di pikiranku.

…Apa mereka selamat? Atau…

Teman-teman… Kuharap kalian tak selamat. Jujur saja, aku benci berteman dengan orang-orang penjilat seperti kalian. Kalau kalian semua tidak ada, itu jauh lebih baik bagiku. Semoga kalian benar-benar mati.

"Hei, apa ada orang di sini?"

Aku sedikit berteriak, siapa tahu saja ada kehidupan di sini.

"Siapapun yang dengar, tolong jawab aku,"

Menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, itu yang kulakukan.

"Pramugari! Pramugara!"

Tapi ternyata tidak ada yang merespon sama sekali.

Sial! Tak ada siapa-siapa, bahkan bangkai pesawatku pun tidak kelihatan, apa aku 'terlempar' terlalu jauh dari mereka?

Yasudah, daripada mencari mereka, lebih baik aku cari pertolongan sendiri.

Aku mulai berlari…

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat aku tak juga menemukan jalan keluar, padahal sudah hampir setengah jam aku berkeliling, dimana-mana hanya ada pohon, ditambah lagi aku belum bertemu orang satupun. Sebenarnya aku terdampar dimana?

"Sial!"

DUAK!

Aku memukul batang pohon terdekat. Napasku terengah-engah, lelah memang sedari tadi berlari-lari hanya untuk mencari jalan keluar yang tak kunjung kutemukan.

Gara-gara pesawat itu, aku sampai terdampar seperti ini, saat pulang nanti akan kutuntut mereka.

Hn? Itu…

Mataku menangkap siluet di kejauhan. Ah, ternyata ada orang yang sedang mengumpulkan ranting pohon. Akhirnya, aku bisa keluar dari tempat menyebalkan ini.

"Hei."

Orang itu langsung menjauh ketika kupanggil, menoleh padaku pun tidak. Aku mengejarnya, tapi entah kenapa jalannya menjadi semakin cepat.

"Hei, kau! Tunggu!"

Orang itu tidak memperdulikanku, dia langsung berlari ke balik batu besar.

"Hei! Aku mau bicara!"

Saat melihat di balik batu, aku cukup terkejut dibuatnya, ternyata orang itu sudah tidak ada. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, tapi tidak juga menemukannya. Kemana dia?

Apa orang bisa menghilang secepat ini? Yang kulihat tadi benar-benar orang 'kan? Atau jangan-jangan… Penunggu hutan ini?

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Mana mungkin, zaman begini masih saja memikirkan cerita hantu, lagipula aku tidak percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Konyol.

Kalau ada orang di tengah-tengah hutan, kemungkinan ada desa di dekat sini. Lebih baik kucari desa itu dan cepat meminta bantuan.

Saat kembali berjalan menelusuri hutan, tak lama kulihat ada dua orang anak sedang mengobrol tak jauh dariku, aku menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, maaf, aku ingin bertanya—"

Mereka sempat menatapku, namun langsung berlari sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku.

Hei, apa-apaan itu?

Sial! Orang-orang di sini sama sekali tak ramah! Seenaknya pergi begitu saja!

Pulang nanti aku akan meminta ayah membeli hutan ini, dan membabatnya habis, biar orang-orang itu tahu akibat sudah tidak sopan padaku.

Hn…? Apa itu?

Aku melihat beberapa benda yang tergeletak di tanah begitu saja, ada pakaian, sepatu, koper, aksesoris, bahkan… Tangan manusia.

Apa-apaan benda berantakan ini?

Tunggu dulu… Apa aku sudah berada dekat dengan bangkai pesawatku? Sepertinya begitu, sebaiknya aku pergi ke sana, mungkin saja ada peta atau kompas yang bisa kupakai untuk keluar dari hutan ini. Kelihatannya benda-benda ini menuju ke pesawat itu.

Saat sampai di tempat, kutemukan banyak orang tergeletak dengan mata terbuka di sana.

Ugh… Mayat memang tidak enak dilihat, membuat mual.

GRUSUK!

DEG!

Mataku membulat saat melihat ada satu mayat lagi yang terjatuh dari atas pohon.

Akh, kenapa jatuhnya di dekatku? Bikin kaget saja.

Eh? Tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang ini. Yang jelas bukan salah satu temanku, mungkin salah satu penumpang?

Aku tidak memperhatikan mayat itu secara seksama, hanya sekilas, lagipula untuk apa diamati? Hanya membuatku mual.

Terserahlah, orang sudah mati untuk apa lagi dipikirkan?

Aku lanjut berlari, namun lariku terhenti saat melihat satu mayat lagi di depanku. Aku memperhatikannya.

Pakaian ini…

Apa? Tunggu… Yang tadi itu bukan mayat, tapi… potongan kaki. Ya, benar…

Potongan kaki tadi… Dan tubuh ini… Aku memang mengenalnya…

Dia…

.

.

_Badan pesawat terbelah dua, seorang pemuda raven—yang memang duduk di dekat jendela—tersedot keluar pesawat, salah seorang temannya berusaha menggapainya, namun tak bisa._

_Lalu…_

_CRASH!_

…_Tanpa disadari, tiba-tiba badannya terputus karena menabrak sayap pesawat dengan kuat._

_._

_._

Dia ini… Aku…

Pantas saja orang-orang yang kutemui tadi lari dariku, mereka bukan hantu hutan ini. Akulah… Hantu hutan ini.

Aku menunduk, lalu tersenyum.

Jadi… Aku sudah mati…?

.

.

"_Tidak usah takut, turbulensi pesawat itu biasa kok."_

"_Tenang saja, tidak apa-apa."_

_DUARRR!_

"_Kak! Kakak! Bangun, kak!"_

"_KAKAAAK!"_

_._

_._

Bodoh, kenapa tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan kakak yang waktu itu menyelamatkanku? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan peristiwa itu? Tak kusangka aku mengalami kecelakaan pesawat lagi, dan kali ini berakhir dengan kematian.

Aku menatap langit, sudah enam tahun semenjak 'hari itu', sepertinya aku telah menyusulmu ya, tapi kalau nanti kita bertemu lagi, apa kau masih mengingatku?

Aku memperhatikan lagi tubuh yang tergeletak di bawahku ini.

"Lama sekali kau."

Aku terkejut mendengar suara itu, ada yang mengajakku bicara?

Aku segera menoleh ke belakang.

* * *

><p><strong>- 1023 -<strong>

* * *

><p>Mata <em>onyx<em> itu menampakkan kilat terkejut saat melihat sosok di hadapannya, sosok itu melayang di langit. Dan dia sangat mengenal sosok tersebut. Rambut pirang, kulit kecoklatan, mata biru, dan senyum itu…

"Kau…"

Sosok itu mendekat pada pemuda raven itu, "Aku sudah lama menunggumu,"

"Kau… Masih mengingatku?"

"Hm? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Tentu saja aku masih mengingatmu, aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Apa kau melupakanku? Yah, aku maklumi itu, waktu itu kau masih kecil."

"Tidak… Aku juga tidak akan melupakanmu. Tapi… Kenapa kau masih mengingatku sampai sekarang? Padahal waktu itu aku hanyalah seorang anak kecil. Lagipula aku sudah selamat dari kecelakaan itu, kau bisa pergi dengan tenang."

"Itu… Karena aku menunggumu…"

"Jadi… Selama ini kau mengharapkan aku mati?"

"Bukannya begitu. Sebenarnya… Aku merindukanmu."

"Apa…?"

"Waktu itu, kaulah satu-satunya orang yang mau menemaniku, kaulah satu-satunya orang yang mau duduk denganku. Saat kecelakaan terjadi, aku mati, tapi aku senang ternyata kau selamat. Namun, setelah beberapa lama berpisah denganmu, entah kenapa aku merindukanmu, dan sejak itulah aku memutuskan untuk menunggumu."

"Begitu," Pemuda raven itu menunduk sambil tersenyum, "Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"

"Ah, kita belum berkenalan ya waktu itu? Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Kau?"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh. Akhirnya aku tahu namamu, salam kenal kalau begitu."

"Hn," Sasuke berbalik.

"Wah, sekarang kau dingin ya? Padahal waktu kecil dulu kau hangat."

"Dulu dan sekarang itu berbeda."

"Oh ya?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak bertambah tua ya, Naruto?"

"Eh? Kau ini tidak sopan sekali berbicara seperti itu pada kakakmu. Lagipula hantu itu tidak bisa tumbuh."

"Kakak?" Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto, "Umur kita sama sekarang, jadi aku tidak perlu memanggilmu 'kakak' lagi,"

"Apa?" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, kemudian tersenyum, "Ayo kita pergi,"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali memandangi tubuhnya yang tergeletak di tanah.

Sesuatu melingkar di leher pemuda raven itu, Naruto memeluknya, "Tenang saja, pasti ada yang menemukan tubuhmu,"

"Bukan. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya saja untuk terakhir kali."

"Begitu ya."

"Terima kasih," Pemuda raven itu menggenggam lengan orang yang memeluknya.

"Untuk?"

"Terima kasih karena sudah melindungiku enam tahun yang lalu, kau memelukku erat saat itu, sehingga aku terhindar dari ledakan. Berkatmu, aku jadi bisa hidup enam tahun lebih lama."

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya, "Aku senang bisa berguna untukmu. Aku ini… Kakak yang baik, bukan?"

Pemuda raven itu ikut tersenyum, "Hn… Kau itu kakak yang baik,"

"Ayo kita pergi," Naruto mulai melayang lebih tinggi sambil menarik tangan Sasuke, bermaksud mengajaknya 'terbang' ke atas.

Sasuke mengangguk, perlahan kakinya mulai ikut melayang. Dan dua pemuda itu pun menghilang dari pandangan entah kemana.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Selesai. Endingnya saya ganti. Kalau di komik aslinya cuma sampe si karakter utama bilang, "Akulah hantu hutan ini." Kenapa ini lebih panjang? Karena sisanya tambahan saya. dor :p

Dan di komiknya juga antara cerita I sm II gak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali, cuma di sini saya bikin saling berhubungan, hehe. Seperti chap kemarin, ada dialog dan POV yang saya rubah kata-katanya.

Chap I itu menceritakan tentang langit. Chap II menceritakan tentang bumi (tapi judulnya saya ganti forest). Samudra diilangin. /dor

Pada akhirnya pun Naruto dan Sasuke tetap bersama. :D Oh iya, besok S.N day ya? Asik-asik bakal banyak fict S.N baru~ XD Saya tunggu karya anak2 FFN (Fujoshi dan Fudanshi) besok! XD

Semoga ending ini tidak terkesan dipaksain. Thanks for reading!


End file.
